


Who are you?

by Nainers



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Crossover, Secret Identity, Secret Trio, Team Up, they are all kind of idiots ngl, uhhh sorry Jake is gonna be kinda sad for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: Two notorious teen heroes and a dragon find themselves found stuck in a boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Struggling with trying to carry on their duties at home, passing the year and keeping their respective identities secret how does it all work out? The answer: it doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of an old fan-fic I wrote way back when, it's still a work in progress. So hope you enjoy?

Danny was not happy. He sat in the back of a classroom in the middle of nowhere in a new 'fancy' boarding school, courtesy of his 'amazing' family 'friend': Vlad Masters. So to say he was "not happy" is a bit of an understatement. Danny was fuming. Glaring down at the piece of piece of paper- containing his new timetable and room number-, he ignored the teacher in the front as he droned on about living rules and curfews. He despised the prospect of Amity Park missing a certain white haired ghost teen hero… aka him. He couldn't help but fear for the town, his thoughts jumping to Amity being overrun by hostile ghosts because he wasn't there, or his presence in this boarding school being one of Vlad's elaborate plan.

To say the least, the 'thunk' of Danny's head hitting the desk resonated across the classroom drawing the attention of nearly everyone…Unfortunately, the teacher included.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" The teacher - whose name Danny couldn't for the life of him remember- queried, raising an eyebrow. Danny shot up, and stared wide eyed at the teacher

"Um, no sir, sorry"

He replied, as his wide eyed stare melted into a sheepish smile while he sunk down lower in his seat. The teacher let out a small huff before returning to his speech, once again leaving Danny to his thoughts.

As the introductory speech continued, Danny found his eyes wondering… To the clock (which seemed to move way too slowly for his liking), to the window (to which the birds seemed to mock him with their cheerful chirping), to the purple haired boy next to him. Something about him made Danny very uncomfortable. He was sat face first on the desk, as his glassy eyes stared at seemingly nothing. Danny suppressed the shudder, and decided to shift his attention elsewhere.

Little to Danny's knowledge, the boy next to him was senselessly bickering with an 1000 year old book full of ninja knowledge, or- as it's more commonly known as- the ninja nomicon.

"Could you be anymore cryptid?"

Cried Randy as he gestured wildly, glaring at the large writing hanging above him. The silence that followed wasn't surprising, but it still frustrated the teen to no end.

"Why the honk would I find an ally HERE of all places!"

The words that hung above the shouting teen only flashed aggressively, before Randy was being shot out of the nomicon. He sat up, disgruntled, and glared angrily at the book, before his eyes slid to the clock that hung at the front of the classroom… 5 minutes until they were taken to their rooms. His eyes darted around the room to find something, other than the nonsensical droning of the teacher, to focus on.

This lead to him making eye contact with the boy next to him. The first thing Randy noticed was the kids eyes. They gave him the creeps. The blue was a little too pale, and the green that flecked them seemed a little too bright… His messy dark hair seemed to make his already surprisingly pale skin seem almost white. The boy smiled awkwardly, to which Randy responded with an unsure grin, before opening his mouth to quietly introduce himself; but before he could do that, the teacher was announcing that they would be taken to their rooms. Everyone in the room filed out of the classroom, and were lead to their new 'home'. The building was… grand, to say the least. It stood at 3 floors, the entrance was littered with seats for removing shoes (which was apparently a rule), the common room, was scattered with sofas and chairs to sit and mingle with others. Towards the back, a flight of stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

As Randy stepped inside his room with 'emo boy' (or Daniel, as he recently discovered) he couldn't stop himself from grinning. There was a bathroom, a walk in closet, two beds and two respectable desks with shelves to match and their baggage in the middle of the room. Practically bouncing, Randy made his way over to the bed closest to the door, before turning to Danny he made sure it was okay to claim the bed. At the lack of protest, Randy began to drag his belongings to his chosen bed. He happily began unpacking his stuff, starting with his trinkets, and bed sheets before moving everything into the -walk in!- closet, where he joined Danny in unpacking clothes.

"So… You liking the school so far?" Randy asked in a vain attempt to make conversation. As they both continued to fold, or hang clothing, Danny replied with a simple "I guess" before they both fell into silence once more, the silence went on for a while, however, as Randy was about to attempt conversation again Danny abruptly stood up, taking his now almost empty bag and placing it on his bed. From there, Randy saw him take out a photo and stare at it for a while, before shrugging and returning to his own unpacking.

Danny was still annoyed. The fact that he was impressed by the dorm house he was staying in, only increased his annoyance. He wanted to go home where he could be sure Amity Park was safe, not be stuck in a room with some other guy with purple hair (which seriously confused Danny -"I think it's dyed"-). Admittedly he did feel kind of bad for blowing off his attempts at conversation, either way, he'd make up for it later. Pulling out a picture of him, Sam and Tucker; he stared at it sadly, before putting it on his desk and pulling out the next item… The Fenton thermos? 'That's strange' thought Danny 'I don’t' remember packing this, besides, why would I need this ?' Shrugging, he placed the thermos in his bottom desk draw and moved on.

Once both the boys finished unpacking, they lay in their beds staring blankly at the ceiling. The once bare walls were now partially covered in posters- ranging from NASA and space, to samurais and movies- and pictures of friends and family. As they lay waiting for dinner to roll around Danny decided that he might as well make up for the sourness that he offered Randy earlier.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm Danny… I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, you're Randall right? " He turned to face his new roommate from his bed to see the other teens face light up as a grin spread across it. "No problem, I get the whole new school away from school deal, it's not my first choice either; and call me Randy. 'Randall' sounds like an old man who's always demanding people get of their lawn" Laughter bubbled from both of them as the image of the apparently excitable Randy hunched over and scolding kids to get off a lawn popped into their heads. Danny sighed happily as the laugher slowly died down; "So where are you from?" he prompted as Randy's laughter slowly stopped. The undeniable pride shone through Randy's voice as he claimed "Norrisville. The greatest honkin' city in our beloved country". At the exclamation Danny couldn't help but snort. "'Honkin''? I think the only thing Norrisville is better than Amity at is coming up with weird slang" he teased. The strangled squawk of outrage that erupted from Randy as he shot up to a sitting position to better glare at Danny made it harder for said boy to stifle his laughter.

"Excuse you! Norrisville is awesome you- you shoob! We have a ninja! A ninja! And you're just jealous because we have cooler slang than you" Randy sputtered as he slowly broke out into a grin. Danny grinned back before casually replying "I'm not even gonna mention your dorky slang, and while you may have a ninja, ghosts are way cooler; and Amity Park has just that". However his face soon fell as Randy burst into a fit of laughter. "Ghosts?!- No way - they don't exist"

"They do so! Amity is full of them, if you don't believe me search it up yourself" defended indignantly. Randy giggled to himself as he pulled out his laptop, but paused as he heard a gasp erupted from Danny. He then nearly dropped his computer as a chorus of terrified screams echoed from the cafeteria nearby . At the sound of screams both boys shot up, and started sprinting the source of the sound: Much to Randy's surprise, and Danny's dismay.

As they reached the door of their new house Danny skidded to a halt, allowing Randy to shoot past and fly out the front door. A determined frown found its way onto Danny's face as he slipped out the door a couple seconds later. He found that once he was outside he could transform more easily, easily hopping behind a bush and allowing the white rings to wash over him. Once the painfully bright rings had passed Danny found himself in the cafeteria in seconds. He didn't, however, expect to come between what sounded like an intense debate between the Norrisville Ninja and a very familiar -dead- lunch lady.

By now, the cafeteria was empty except for the two boys and ghostly lunch lady, as Danny hovered, un-noticed by the two- he couldn't help but listen in on their argument.

"No I am not hungry!" cried the ninja

"But deary, you're practically skin and bones! Where are your muscles, where's the rest of you? This surely isn't healthy… Are you sure you don't want to eat something?" Fretted the ghost "Chicken? Cake?"

The ninja let out a strangled cry of exasperation before once again repeating himself. "I’m not hungry!" . To which the green hued lunch lady finally revealed her true colours.

"THEN PERISH!" She howled as the once harmless chicken leg she help grew in size and ignited in a green flame. The ninja physically jumped and let out a small strangled sound that sat between a yelp and gasp. It was at this point that Danny finally decided to let his presence be known.

Dropping to the ground, Danny casually strolled past the ninja and between the two figures and greeted the now enraged ghost. "Hey Lunchie, long time no see! How's the zone? Doing well I hope." Both the Ninja and the lunch lady were taken aback by his appearance and nonchalance. 

Silence fell upon the room as Danny stood- back facing the ninja- smugly smiling up at the ghost before him.

A few moments passed.

The ninja gawped at the boy in front of him. He was around his age. That was the first thing Randy noticed. White hair, but he's still young, he looked human. No green skin, no floating, he had to be some other kid; but the way he entered… it was like he knew what was happening, like …

"what are you doing here?" Spat the ghostly woman. Effectively jerking the Ninja back to Earth "yeah, what are you doing here?" he echoed before continuing, "It's not safe, get out of here and let the pro handle this"

To say the least Randy was not expecting the boy to let out a burst of laughter. He was about to let out a protest when the boy turned to look at him. It was then when anything he was going to say got caught in his throat and he found himself taking a step back. His eyes! Those weren't normal…

The first thing that occurred to Randy was "Cheeks shouldn’t have green blush" which was shortly followed by "eyes shouldn’t glow"

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as the boy before him spoke "No offence, but I think I'm a little more qualified for this"

'Voices shouldn't echo like that either...so what is he?' mused Randy before the lunch lady cut in again

"Sorry deary" she said to Randy "He's right, your little toys couldn't touch me. That being said" Her focus turned to the boy between them, the pitying look was swiftly replace with a hostile glare. Green flames erupted around her once more as she let out a furious scream. Her once doting voice switching to something dark, and terrifying. Smartly, Randy backed away as he frantically searched for something, anything, that could change her back. 

Upon hearing this change, and seeing the ninja back away, Danny whipped around to face her. “Oh come on!” he cried out, before getting swiftly knocked into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like,,, Just a bit in advance,, Jakes a little ooc in this chapter,,,kind of pulling inspiration from that one episode where he gets very tired of being a dragon and missing everything so uhhh hope it's not too bad, and hope you enjoy!

Upon seeing the teen hit the wall, Randy suddenly rediscovered his ability to leap into action. Shaking his head to clear the colourful doodles depicting possible plans, he leaped into action hoping for the best as he swung his sword at her. “Ninja slice!” he shouted as his sword arced in the air. He wasn’t prepared for his sword to phase right through her, resulting him narrowly avoiding a graceless faceplant. “What the juice!” he exclaimed as he staggered in an attempt to regain his balance. 

“To be fair, she did say that wouldn’t work” chirped the boy, as he suddenly appeared next to him, looking awfully chipper for someone who was just knocked into a wall. Yelping, Randy jumped backwards. “What are you?” he squawked, raising his sword to the now hovering (!) boy. Apparently, this wasn’t as intimidating as Randy had hoped, as the boy opposite him stared down the sword with awe. “Is this a real sword?” he said making a move to touch it. Jerking it back, Randy snapped “yes! And I’m a ninja, trying to do his job here!”. 

The boy looked up, locking eyes with the ninja. “Right, Lunchie over there.” he said gesturing to where the green lady seemed to be… encasing herself in a variety of lunch meats?. “ Hold on a second”

 

Turning to face his oldest enemy he allowed his eyes to flash a little before allowing his fists to glow green as he leaped through the layers of meat. “Gotcha!” he shouted as he pulled the elderly ghost through the otherside and whipping out the thermos to capture her. She loudly shouted protests and promises of vengeance before finally the lid of the thermos was shut. Leaving Danny floating in place and Randy trying to protest what just had just occurred before him. 

“Well, it’s been fun Ninja, but I gotta go” he stated, turning towards the ninja and offering a small salute before disappearing through the ceiling.   
“No! Wait! You never answered my question!” fruitlessly cried Randy at the space where the boy once was, before begrudgingly making his way to the nearest bathroom, removing the mask and heading back to his room. 

 

Upon arriving back at their room, Randy found Danny lounging in his bed with his laptop. Looking up at to face him, Danny questioned “so where’d you go?”. 

Randy sputtered as he pieced together an alibi. “I was- uh, at, the erm classroom! yeah , the one we were in for the intro, I um, thought I uhhh left something there.. But it was a false alarm, so no problem!”. Danny looked at him dubiously before replying: “okay… if you say so” before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. 

Randy eyed the screen before asking “whatcha doin’?” 

Danny looked up again before explaining, “This, this is only the best game ever, you know… Doomed” Randy scoffed crossing his arms.

“Pfft, everyone knows the best games are the grave puncher series” 

“ Nuh uhh” Protested Danny as he shot Randy a mischievous grin, resulting in the two of them beginning to childishly bicker in good humour about which game was better. 

 

 

A hundred miles away another boy was receiving another detention slip. “See me after class Mr Long” smirked the Professor as Jake Long made his way to his seat. 

Snickers and a series of "ooo"s rang around the room as the teacher finished his claim; but knowing by now that making a scene wasn't the way to deal with his teachers' irrational methods. Jake dropped his head onto his desk as he sat down and muttered a quiet "aw man"

“Hey Jakey, what was it this time? Had to take Haley to school, or you know… duty calls?” Quietly greeted Trixie as he sat down next to her. Ignoring their third friend snickering at the final part, Jake responded, quietly ranting  
“Duty call Trix, this totally blows! It’s like the third time this week… and it’s only wednesday! Why does Rottwood still have it out for me?”

It wasn’t uncommon for the professor to pick on the boy. In fact, it was considered stranger if the teacher didn’t call him out. It was a rivalry that had sprouted when the boy was in middle school, when the boy started calling out the professors incorrect knowledge, and only escalated from there. 

Jake finally thought it was over when he graduated from middle school, but it turns out that fate had other plans, as Rotwood was transferred with them to the nearby high school. It seemed that as time passed their ‘rivalry’ only increased, as Rotwood's knowledge of Jakes connection to the magical world lead to him pushing the boy harder and harder hoping that it would result in something slipping.

Solemnly, Spud nodded at Jake as Trixie sympathetically patted his shoulder. “That’s rough buddy” she commented, before suggesting “maybe your gramps could give you a hand, or a break or somethin’ you know? But like, you gotta set your priorities straight boy” 

Jake scoffed, shooting Trixie a tired, unconvinced stare. “Sure”   
_

After that, the class passed relatively quickly. ‘Professor’ Rotwood droned on inaccurate facts about mythical beings. Jake allowed his ramblings to become white noise as he dozed at his desk. While Trixie and Spud nodded passively -and like the rest of the class- pretending they were paying attention. 

Then the lunch bell rang, and the class stampeded towards the cafeteria, while Jake reluctantly trudged towards Rottwoods desk. “Sorry about disturbing your class Mr. Rottwood” Jake said boredly, hoping that he would get out of any detention Rottwood had planned. 

“Whilst the words may come out of your mouth, I highly doubt that they are sincere Mr Long. But that is not the only reason I asked you to stay… Your grades and attendance are- how to put this nicely- a train wreck, and I - your concerned teacher, and homeroom teacher- am worried that you won't be able to pass this year if you don't fix your grades and attendance” 

Jake gawped. “What?” he burst out. “That can’t be right!” he cried, “I-I’ve handed in my projects, done my homework, and haven’t even missed any major days! What else- what more could they want from me?” 

Rottwood smirked, “Ah yes. The half done projects, the indecipherable homework and the steadily declining days of attendance. The school has already spoken to your parents about other options, but I can help with that. Just tell me what I need to know…” 

Jake sputtered “Wha-No way- I mean- I don’t know what you’re talking about, but even if I did I wouldn’t tell you!” before storming out of the classroom feeling like an idiot. Then, as if fate was watching for the perfect moment to further torment the boy, did Jake get a phone call from his grandfather. 

Quickly, he picked it up. “Speaking. What’s up Gramps?” 

“KID!” Yelled the voice on the other end, making the boy wince and pull the phone away from his ear. “Get down here ASAP, no time to explain” 

Jake tried to respond, “Wait! Why no-” before cutting himself short, realising he had been hung up on. Letting out a frustrated groan, he hitched up his bag and booked it out of the school. 

As he dashed through the busy streets of New York, he couldn’t help but worry about what Rottwood had said, and the fact that he would probably end up missing his last two classes, which certainly wouldn’t help him in any way. Not to mention Trixies warning, he DID need to sort out his priorities” 

Finally catching sight of the familiar electronics shop, Jake practically kicked the door down as he barreled in. “I’m here! What’s the problem?” He wheezed through his ragged breathing. His Grampa, hopped off the stool he was sitting on. “Hmmm 9 minutes and 58 seconds… not too bad” he said pensively “but you need to be faster Jake, what if that were an actual emergency? You would likely have been too late” He then scolded. Jake could only stare, as what had just occurred began to sink in… “So there was no emergency? You called me here for no reason, just cause? I’m missing school right now, you realise this, right?”

He realised that he was beginning to sound a bit hysterical towards the end of the sentence, but he couldn’t help it. He was so tired of being ragged on from all sides. From school, for not being present as often as he should be. From home, for not getting the grades and achievements like Hayley; and finally, from his Grandfather, for not being the best dragon in the damn world. Who could blame him for finally reaching his snapping point. 

“I did call you for a reason, it is to test your ability to be here in an expected time, and Jacob. What is more important here? School, or the fate of the magical community?” 

And with that comment, Jake snapped for real. 

“I am so SICK of having to choose! I never asked for this! Hell, I never even WANTED this! All I ever get is shit from everyone! ‘Jake, why weren’t you at school yesterday?’, ‘Jake, why aren’t you as good as Hayley?’ ‘Jake, you weren’t here fast enough” I’m so fucking done with it! I shouldn’t have to choose between my own damn future or the well being of a community, like, that’s so messed up! I want out! I’m done! Hell, as much as I love this city, I can’t stand it right now! It’s too much Gramps! I can’t take it anymore! Maybe Trixie was right… My priorities aren’t straight because I shouldn’t be out there risking my neck and future! You managed before I was born, and I’m sure you can manage it without me again!” 

At some point within that rant Jake started crying, he didn’t notice it then, but he felt the wet tears on his face as he panted, trying to regain his posture after that outburst. Which in turn lead him to feel more frustrated, and humiliated. He aggressively wiped his face with his sleeve jacket before turning on his heel and bolting out the door. Not giving his Grandfather anytime to respond. He was sure that it would be with anger anyways, given the disrespect he made a show of… That being said, Jake had no idea where he was going. He couldn’t go back home- he’d get into so much trouble for skipping school. He couldn’t go back to school- not after that, he wouldn’t be left alone for weeks. And he definitely couldn't go back to the shop- who knows what punishment would await him… So he settled for an old playground he used to visit as a kid.

‘Much simpler times’ He thought to himself sardonically as he took a seat on a swing. While the events of the day replayed in his mind. 

Fear and anxiety began to clutch at his chest as he began to think of consequences. ‘Oh god, Gramps is definitely gonna call mum, oh boy I’m dead. I’m going to be murdered’

‘I’m missing class right now, that’s going to be so much catch up work, If mum doesn’t kill me, I’m not going to be sleeping anytime soon. I’m going to fail this year, oh no, oh boy, oh god’ 

This went on for a while, before the rowdy cries of kids alerted him that school was in fact over. Debating on whether or not he should (or could) go home, Jake slowly made his way back to his house. He was so tired. He really just needed sleep right now. So taking a deep breathe and hoping that no one - especially not his mum- was waiting on the other side. He pushed the door open. 

If it wasn’t made abundantly clear before, allow this to make it clear. Fate, nor luck, was on Jakes side. For standing there on the other side of the door was his mother. 

He sighed, resigning himself to one attempt at getting out of the mess. “Mum, please, not right now…” he almost begged. 

Taking one look at her child Susan felt her heart lurch. His eyes were weary, tired, and red and puffy from crying; and his posture was one of complete defeat. Her resolve crumbled… “Oh Jakey” She mumbled sadly, “go get a nap, and clean yourself up for dinner, and then we’ll talk” she then instructed softly. 

Not wanting to question her, and risk having the slack revoked, Jake took heed of her instructions and made his way upstairs before promptly collapsing onto his bed. His last thought was along the lines of ‘Tonight is going to be a long night’

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, feedback or kudos are immensely appreciated


End file.
